


A nameless grave

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: Critical Role Poetry [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Poetry, but the writer is, the character isn't angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: Not every traveller makes it to the end.
Series: Critical Role Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A nameless grave

“I came into this world kicking, clawing and screaming;  
I have no problem with going out the same way  
The truth is,  
there is no grave for the devil  
and I owe him nothing.”

Afterwards you ask,  
What'd you do to deserve this?  
When did you ever take the path of the righteous?  
The truth is,  
you did nothing, you existed  
And all of the grace is raining down on you because of you

There was no priestess, no queen, no empress  
to ever foresee that you’d suffer the fate of a hanged man  
Are you scared of sacrifice, or will you die the death of a martyr?  
You’re force of nature, a being of many names,  
never really gone

Keep your eyes open, child of the moon,  
it’s time to rest now  
What you’ve done is enough  
and what once was lost will be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Instagram @revenantsmemoria


End file.
